


I've Dibs-ed Him

by 2_Ava



Series: Hear Me Out Universe [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: And making fun of Brian, But mostly the three boys chatting shit, Deaf!Roger, Go read Hear Me Out, I guess this could be read on its on, I just really wanted to write the dibs scene, I promise the other one shots will be better than this, Kind of fluffy, Literal nothing, M/M, but don't do that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_Ava/pseuds/2_Ava
Summary: Brian tries to explain to Roger that he can't call dibs on John - no matter how much he likes him.[Set in the Hear Me Out Universe - AKA Deaf!Roger]





	I've Dibs-ed Him

**Author's Note:**

> So, hear is the first one shot for Hear Me Out; I wasn't planning on writing any before I finished the main series, but this one seemed to fit. Shout out to MyFrijoles for unknowingly pushing me to write this instead of umming and ahhing about it. 
> 
> I guess this can be read stand alone - but I feel like it's probably very bland and boring without context, so I highly suggest reading my main story 'Hear Me Out', if that isn't what has lead you here.

"So, what do you think of John?" Freddie queried, eyeing Roger and Brian with a small grin. They were all sat in Brian and Roger's apartment, sitting around a largely forgotten Scrabble board.

 

"I like him." Brian grinned. "He's great - and he seems like a nice enough guy... better than the last couple we've had." Brian chuckled, sipping on the beer in his hand. They both glanced at Roger, who was heavily preoccupied with staring into space. Freddie huffed loudly and waved his hand in front of Roger's face, causing the younger man to look over, startled.

 

"Thank you for your attention - what do you think of John?" Freddie signed, faking annoyance.

 

_I'm dibs-ing him._ Roger stated plainly, as if he hadn't said something largely peculiar.

 

"What?" Freddie chuckled, eyeing Roger with a perplexed brow.

 

_I said... I'm dibs-ing him_. Roger repeated, offering no further explanation as to what he was suggesting.

 

"Dibs-ing how?" Brian asked, giving him a similar expression to Freddie.

 

_I like him; and I don't want either of you to have him - so, I'm dibs-ing him_. Roger signed exasperated, as if having to repeat himself was exhausting him.

 

"Roger-" Brian began, causing Roger to roll his eyes, as if he knew he was about to be lectured. "He's not a piece of pizza... he's a human being and you can't just dibs him." Brian explained.

 

_I can and I did._ Roger said, matter-of-factly. Brian shook his head quickly, putting his beer down to better lecture Roger.

 

"But, you can't Roger. It doesn't matter if you like him or not - you can't dibs a person." Brian sighed.

 

_Why? Because you want him?_ Roger said in an accusatory manner, receiving a loud groan from Brian.

 

"No! Roger - he can decide on his own accord whether he wants to be with you or not. What if he doesn't like you?" Brian questioned.

 

_Why wouldn't he like me? I'm delightful_. Roger smirked, causing both Brian and Freddie to roll their eyes.

 

“Roger – he might not even be gay; have you thought about that?” Brian said, exasperated at that point.

 

“Oh; he’s definitely gay, darling – I can feel it.” Freddie chuckled, receiving an excited gesture from Roger.

 

“You’re not helping, Freddie.” Brian said seriously before turning back to Roger. “Roger; I’m serious. This isn’t some one night stand – you can’t just mess around. You know how hard we worked to find a good bassist – and you’re going to fuck with away?” Brian snapped.

 

_No; I said I liked him._ Roger signed, staying surprisingly calm for the situation – and for Roger. _That’s why I dibs-ed him. So that neither of you can sleep with him before we get to know each other well enough to figure out if we like-like each other._ Roger explained.

 

“He has a point, dear. John is very attractive – can’t promise I would have held off forever; and who knows? Maybe you would have chosen John as the one to break your little hiatus.” Freddie teased, doing wonders to lighten the mood.

 

_Little hiatus? The band has well has well and truly broken up; and there will be no reunion tour._ Roger chuckled, nudging Brian gently.

 

“Okay! This isn’t about me – it’s about the fact that Roger is trying to dibs a living person.” Brian said, clearly getting frustrated.

 

_Would it be better if I was trying to dibs a dead person?_ Roger asked, a cheeky smirk on his face.

 

“There you go, Roger; all you have to do is kill John and he’s as good as yours.” Freddie signed, smirking at Brian, who looked about to flip the coffee table. There was a moment of shit-eating glances between Roger and Freddie, in which Brian remained largely fucked-off at the pair.

 

_So, can I please clarify that my dibs is now in full effect?_ Roger asked, a smirk still on his face.

 

“No.” Brian stated plainly. “I will not let you dibs a real person – let alone our new bassist. I can’t believe you don’t agree with me, Freddie! You want Queen to do well more than anyone – you’re going to let Roger’s dick mess that up?” Brian asked, annoyed.

 

“I don’t know, dear. I feel like a little cross-instrumental coitus could do everyone some good.” Freddie chuckled.

 

_Does that mean you and Brian are going to have to start fucking?_ Roger teased. Freddie let out a hearty laugh.

 

“We may have to. If this whole ordeal with you and John plans out accordingly; I’ll heavily consider it.” Freddie grinned, receiving a cheeky nod from Roger.

 

_You hear that, Brian – you might finally lose your virginity._ Roger smirked, clearly happy with him jibbing.

 

“Fuck off.” Brian muttered, rolling his eyes.

 

_I’m serious._ Roger smirked. _The only noise I hear you making is all you, buddy._ He teased, his content face suggesting he was clearly proud of himself.

 

“I could show you what you missing out on, Bri.” Freddie smirked, clearly joking around.

 

“Oh my god – fine, Roger; you’ve dibs-ed him!” Brian groaned, “Just please, stop talking to me – the both of you.” He muttered, throwing his hands up to his face as he stormed off to his bedroom.

 

“What a diva.” Freddie chuckled.

 

_I’d be mad too if I hadn’t had sex in six months_. Roger signed, receiving a nod of agreeance from Freddie.

 

“Do you really, genuinely like him?” Freddie asked, a sweet smile on his face. Roger’s cheeks rouged a little as he nodded.

 

_He’s really cute… and I just think it could work._ Roger muttered, receiving a wide smile from Freddie. _I don’t know if I like him yet… but, judging by how much I want to talk to him already, even though we can’t even understand each other, makes me think I could really end up liking him – a lot._

 

“Well, in that case – you little love muffin; I shall honour your dibs.” Freddie smirked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that - let me know what you think. I know it wasn't too exciting, and was a lot of dialogue, but it was really just to give a little more story to a scene not included in the main. I assure that once the main series is finished, the one shots will be much more fully fledged. 
> 
> Much love, Ava


End file.
